Love Me or Not
by Siright
Summary: This is a story of Sailor moon who is actually Vanessina and of Tusedo mask and Phineas and Justin bieber.


My name is Sailormoon

and I am a princess and a sailor scout. But you can call me Vanessina, Vanessina said to tusedo mask.

Tusedo mask brussled her meatball head and chuckeled "Hello Vanessina." Vanessina gasped it was like his limpid eyes saw right through her soul through his mask when he looked into her eyes through his mask with his eyes into her eyes through his mask. Parylyzed by his masculine beauty, she shuddered violently. "Whose rose is that?" sailormoon who is actually vanessina but you don't know that yet. Anyway sailormoon said that to tusedo mask even though she was parylyzed by his masculine frame and jawline. Tusedo mask turned around and flipped his cape and stared deeply into vanessinas eyes and said to her "I'm looking at you, so whose rose do you think it is for?" sailormoon gasped, no one has ever looked at her like that. His masculine eyes crawled into her eyes and seductively seduced them and it was amazing. Sailormoon was so grateful that tusedo mask was staring at her like that, honored really. She saw a bulge in his pants and craved his masculine manhood then and there. Although she still wondered who the rose was for she decided not to speak because she was still gasping for breath. Tusedo mask brooding and masculine stepped closer to sailor moon with a sternness and a masculinity like no other. It was like a man was walking and she could do nothing but watch him approach confident and masculine. He raised the rose beneath her chin. she gasped...and then he brushed the rose against her soft supple cheek while she gasped. He tossed the rose aside in one quick masculine motion and lifted his hand to hold sailormoons chin, she gasped. He lowered his face, staring softly into sailor moons eyes, it was as if he was searching for something inside her but she could not figure out what it was. resting his other hand on her waist he slowly drew her closer to him. Confident and assured, opposite of sailer moon, weak, quivering and gasping for air. He started to breathe heavily resting his forhead onto hers, closing his eyes only briefly then he took out his giant ding dong and rang her bells really hard. He dominated her with masculine authority and brutilized her sumple sweet innocent soft feminine face with his masculine unshaved wrecking machine of an unshaven face using his masculinity and dominance. She screamed and orgasmed. That was when Sailormoon lost her virginity to tusedo mask.

Sailormoon woke up and tusedo mask was not there. He left her a note that said he was trouble and that she was better off without him, because he knows what is best for her and also he is tusedo mask and she would be in danger with him. She did not think this made tusedo mask an asshole, she thought this made tusedo mask mysterious and brooding and better than her in all ways. Also it made her love tusedo mask all the more because he left because he obviously loves her so much, and thats what all boys do when they really truly love a girl. sailormoon felt guilty all of a sudden she remembered she had a boyfriend named Phineas.

She had just cheated on him with tusedo mask last night. Vanessina was not a slut, in fact she never even had sex before, there was just something about tusedo mask that made her meat sweat. Vanessina grabbed all her cloves and ran back to her apartment. She put her cloves on and saw Phineas was still sleeping. She didn't know what to do so she decided to make breakfast for her boyfriend. She was a really good girlfriend and she always made breakfast for her boyfriend Phineas who was the cutest boy ever. She really loved Phineas so much and it was totally out of character for vanessina to have cheated on him like that. Other than cheating on her boyfriend she was the best girlfriend any guy could ask for. Anyway it was tusedo mask and it was only one time so it was ok. Phineas woke up and he woke up his platypuss guy friend thing like on the show

and the both walked in the kitchen to smell deliicious breakfast that Vanessina made. "mmm smells good Vanessina." Phineas said with a smile. (Ah I bet you didn't guess that sailormoon last night was actually Vanessina ; )) "Thanks" Vanessina who you now know is actually sailormoon. Phineas talked about how annoying his sister was and then he got down on one knee and said "Vanessina marry me plz." Vanessina was so excited she was going to marry Phineas once and for all. Of course she said yes. That thing with tusedo mask was a mistake "Yes yes yes yes yes!" she was so excited but she knewed that she had to tell the truth about tusedo. "Yes of course I will marry you I have always been waiting for this day to marry you. But also I had cheated on you last night with tusedo mask I hope that is ok." Phineas nodded his head and they were soo happy and then phineas said "Well I wanted your virginity for after our marraige, but now you already lost it, I don't think its fair to me." Vanessa knew phineas was right and she she fucked Phineas on the table right there and they didn't even eat their breakfast. It was amazing, even better than she imagined, but the thought of tusedo mask still lingered in her mind.

Phineas then went to work to build a spaceship with his brother ferb.

Vanessina decided to do all the housework for the day and watch doctor oz and the ellen degeneres show and doctor phil. She couldn't believe how messed up some of the people were on dr phil. While she was being a good female the playtpuss animal was sad "Whats wrong platy?" (Platy is wat Vanessina calls him ok!) Vanessina asked actually concerned. "Do you really want to know?" platy asked sadly. "Yeah I really want to know I actually really care about you ok?" Vanessina was a really good person who actually cares about other peoples feelings "Well..." Platy started "Watching you and Phineas do it made me feel really left out and jealous. I just wish that you would do it with me." of course Vanessina should have known Platy would want to have sex with her. She was really pretty, she didn't think she was pretty she just is so of course platy would feel jealous and want to do it with her. "You want to do it with me? Ok Platy just because you were honest and also it was rude of Phineas and I to leave you out." Vanessina spread Platys buttcheeks and started to lick his anus. Then Platy started to massage his furry shaft while Vanessina was licking him all over. Vanessina didn't know what to do because she was innocent and virginal but she was surprisingly very good at sex. The best tusedo, phineas and platy ever had in their life. They continued to yiff until Platy ejactulated on the floor. Vanessina laughed "Don't worry platy thats why we have the dog." Vanessina called sparky Phineass dog and make him lick up the mess. Vanessina chuckled, what a day.

Platy fell asleep, and then suddenly the doorbell rang. Vanessina got up and wondered who it was. She opened the door and it was both Justin Bieber and Edward Cullen.

Edward broke up with that bitch Bella, they got a divorced because she was ugly and not a good wife to him. Edward was now Justin Biebers personal body guard. Anyway justin looked at Vanessina and said "Wow you probably don't know this because of how modest you probably are but you are beautiful." Then all the members of one direction came to the door

and sang the what makes you beautiful song to Vanessina. She couldn't believe all these hot guys were at her apartment where she lived on her own and not with her parents anymore. "What are you guys doing here?" Justin spoke for all of them "You entered a contest to meet me and you won. When I saw your picture I knew I had to break up with Selena who is a cheater and a whore and a bitch and be with you. But one direction and Edward Cullen saw your picture too and they all want to be with you." Vanessina couldn't believe all these guys with no real reason to want to be with her all miraculously wanted to be with her all of a sudden. "But I'm getting married to Phineas I can't be with you." Justin looked really upset and said "So I came all this way for nothing?" Vanessina knew he was right "Alright I will have sex with all of you at once so that its fair."Vanessina had did it very pasionately and lovingly and romantically with one direction, Edward and Justin Bieber that night. It was the best night of her life and they all had giant thingys and everything. Her package was throbbing with excitement weighting for their magic wands to expel.

at the wedding Vanessina was so happy, she was about to marry phineas. Then all of a sudden a red rose hit the preacher in the face. Vanessina looked up and it was ... ...

...

...TUSEDO MASK! Tusedo mask shouted "You can't get married! Vanessina I know it is you sailor moon." The whole crowd of people gasped. "Vanessina I am in love with you and realized I cannot live without you anymore, you are making a mistake marrying your boyfriend Phineas you should Marry me Damien who is Tusedo Mask!" Vanessina gasped. She couldn't bear the weight of his masculine gaze. Could he really be Damien the boy who used to pick on her a lot but also who she imagined naked all the time. Was it really him. "So Vanessina...are you gonna love me or not?"

Too be continued...


End file.
